Rise Above Regrets
by SkylarOakenshield
Summary: Of all the products of war, Kia and Jay never thought they'd get a family, life long friendships and least of all, love. Price/OC Soap/OC A little AU at times, please review, follow and favorite! No flames please but constructive criticism, as always, is welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **So, this story takes place right after the end of Modern Warfare. There will be flashbacks and stuff recalling certain events throughout the game. This is a PricexOC story as there is none of them so I had to start one.**

 **Characters: Kia, 22 years old, dark brown hair, a little past shoulder length. She was part of a SEAL team in the U.S. Navy and after being injured in combat she went to England to get her Bachelor's degree in engineering. After finishing college she went to join the 22nd SAS Regiment.**

 **Jay, 24 years old, black hair, shoulder length. A forensic psychologist living in Billings, Montana. Kia's best friend and sister. Stays in close contact with Kia.**

 **Throughout the game's storyline she does some of the things that Soap does instead of him. This will probably go a bit AU at times.**

 **I do not own Call of Duty: Modern Warfare or any of Activision's work. I only own my OC and this story so let's keep it that way.**

Kia's head pounded, explosions rang out around her, further increasing her disorientation. She picked her head up and saw Zakhaev, standing mere feet in front of her along with two soldiers.

Slowly, she patting around on herself and the ground, looking for something, anything to use as a weapon. Just a few feet behind her lay Soap, and to her left was Price.

All her weapons were gone, stripped from her during the fight. Her eyes darted back to Zakhaev, just as he pulled the trigger of a pistol and put a bullet in Gaz's head. Kia swallowed the lump in her throat and let her head fall back.

Kia turned her head to the side to look over at Price. She knew it was ridiculous to have realized feelings for someone just as you embarked on a suicide mission.

Unrequited feelings too, she was sure. Even if they we're going to make it, Kia knew he'd never feel the same.

Then it happened, a pistol, an M1911, was slid over to her from Price. Kia grabbed it quickly and fired three shots, two for the soldiers and one for Zakhaev. The M1911 fell from her hand and clanked on the ground.

Something seemed to lift from the air in that moment. It was over, Zakhaev was dead. That was their mission and they had succeeded.

For a moment it seemed silent until Kamarov and his men finally arrived. His men slid down the ropes and secured the area.

As Kamarov approached her he spit some Russian at his men and then checked her for her wound," It's alright! You're going to be alright my friend!"

She blinked slowly at him and he started speaking in Russian again. As Kamarov placed her in a net she looked over at Price.

Men were by his side as someone was performing CPR on him. Something in her clenched and she reached her hand towards him," Price..."

"Don't worry, he will be alright!" Kamarov said before signaling for his men to take her away.

Her eyes stayed on Price until he could no longer be seen. The sound of the helicopter running was the last thing she remembered.

Beeping filled the room and after being conscious for a few moments it started to annoy her. Her eyes opened and she realized she was laying in a hospital bed. Kia sat up and held her head for a moment.

Looking over herself she saw that she had three bullet wounds. One in the abdomen, one in her left leg and another in her shoulder.

Kia felt sore and her wounds throbbed slightly but otherwise she felt fine. How long has she been out? Where was Price? And Soap?

Kia saw her military clothes clean and neatly folded in the corner of the room on a counter. She wasn't one for hospitals, it was one of her least favorite places.

After removing all the connections that were on her she stood up carefully then limped over to where her clothes were. A bag with all her belongings in it sat on a chair.

As she finished getting dressed a nurse walked in," Oh, miss you shouldn't be up. You need to lay back down."

"No thank you, can you tell me where I am and how long I've been unconscious?" Kia asked as she buttoned her shirt up.

"You're in London and you've been unconscious for about two weeks I believe," She informed her," but you can't just get up and leave, Miss Brooks."

"Excuse my rudeness but who the hell is going to stop me?" Kia questioned.

The woman looked taken back for a moment," It's hospital rules miss, someone needs to check you out."

"Alright, I need to make a phone call," Kia said before digging in her pockets then pulling her cell phone out.

She went to her contacts and her thumb froze over Price. She had no idea if he survived and much less if he'd even come to the hospital to check her out. Kia didn't know if any of the other members of the SAS were here.

She settled on contacting Soap. The phone rang three times before a voice with a Scottish accent answered," Kia? What're you doing awake? The doctor said you wouldn't wake up for three weeks or so."

"What're you talking about Soap? I wasn't hurt that bad," Kia replied, confused at his surprise.

"You had a head injury, he said it'd take a while for you to recover from it," Soap explained.

"Oh, well, I'm awake now and I'm feeling fine. I was wondering if you could come and check me out of the hospital, if you can't that's fine, I totally understand, I can-"

"Stop. Don't worry about a thing, I'll come get ya out," Soap told her.

"Thanks Soap," She replied and hung up.

After about ten minutes the doctor walked in carrying a small pill bottle and a package of some sort," Miss Brooks, fantastic to see you're awake and already up and about."

"Yeah, what's up doc?" She asked.

He held the pill bottle out to her, along with the package," These are your pain pills, take one every day for your pain and this has all your bandages, gauze wraps and those things for your wounds. You need to change them every few days. This package does not have all that you will need over your recovery time, you will need to go out and buy more. It might be a wise idea to have someone to help you out."

"Alright," Kia said after comprehending all he had said before he handed her the pills and the package.

"There should be plenty of pills for your recovery as well," He said as he turned towards the door," Take care now!"

"Thanks!" She called as she read the side of the bottle.

Not five minutes later the nurse came back in the room," Miss Brooks, John Mactavish has checked you out."

Kia stood and gave the nurse a nod and grabbed her bag before walking out of the hospital room and towards the front lobby. She spotted Soap, leaned against a wall wearing his military pants and a black under armor t-shirt. He looked oddly casual.

She approached him and once he saw her he smiled and hugged her carefully," Glad to see you up and around."

"Glad to be up and around, I think we owe a debt to Kamarov. Without him we probably would've died," Kia remarked.

"True, doesn't mean I like him," Soap said, leading her out of the hospital and to his black truck," So, I'm guessing you want to see Price."

Kia looked over at him with wide eyes, she hadn't quite realized it yet but she did want to see Price. Badly, in fact. She didn't know she needed Soap to point it out," What makes you say that?"

"Well, seeing as you care for him so much, I'd figure you want to see that he's alive," Soap said nonchalantly.

It took a moment for his words to reach her," Wait what?"

Soap looked over at her with a raised eyebrow once they got in his truck," What? It's not hard to tell that you've got feelings for the man. The only one who didn't notice was Price himself."

"I was really that obvious? You'd think with all my training if be able to be more discreet," Kia said biting her cheek," If Price were to know, how do you think he'd feel?"

Soap shrugged," I'm not sure, Price is a harder man to read. I suppose the only way for you to find out is if you tell him how you feel."

She swallowed," Well, if ever work up the courage I will."

Right when Soap opened his mouth she laughed," Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? I'm scared to death of being rejected by him when I can kill a person with no problem. I'm pathetic."

"Love isn't war, Kia, you'll tell him eventually. It'll be interesting to see how he reacts when he sees you," Soap said with a snicker.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, Price has no idea that you're alive and well, he's been resting himself up and I've only talked to him a couple times. I told him you were in the hospital," Soap told her," Price can take things to extremes sometimes, 'in the hospital' to him means you're nearing death."

"So, what? Price thinks I'm dead or something?" Kia questioned.

Soap grimaced," Well, not dead, but in very bad shape. He'll be glad to see you."

Kia pursed her lips then realized she had no idea where they were going," Soap, where is Price."

"He's at his house," Soap stated.

"Price has a house?" Kia said with surprise.

"It's a military supplied house, all veterans are given one if they don't have a home to go to," He explained," Not that Price can't buy his own, he's got a lot of money from what I understand but he likes to live fairly simple."

She nodded in reply and Soap cleared his throat then scratched the back of his head," So I fly out to Montana tonight."

"What? Why?" She asked obliviously then she grinned," You're going to visit Jay aren't you?"

"Well...I didn't say that..." The Scot said," Is it really that easy to see?"

Kia nodded with a chuckle," Yeah, it really is Soap. But I think she likes you too, in fact I'm quite sure she does. She is my best friend you know."

"Yeah, I know! I'm just...nervous. I want to tell her how I feel but it's just so..."

"Hard. I know Soap. We just talked about this with the whole me and Price thing," She said," Either way I wish you luck in telling her."

"Good luck to you too," Soap replied with a grin.

"Ha. Ha. Thanks," Kia grinned and the rest of the ride was silent.

 _Flashback_

 _Kia walked across the pavement towards the other building to run the cargo ship course. When she walked in the building several men were standing in a circle._

 _They stepped back and one man had his mask up, his face was rough, a mustache on his face and his arms crossed._

 _"It's the F.N.G sir," One man said," Go easy on her, it's her first day."_

 _"Right, what the hell made you want to join SAS? What kind of woman like you passed selection, eh?" He asked and she held herself a bit taller._

 _"A woman who served in the Navy SEAL's for three years, that's what kind, sir," Kia replied, knowing it really wasn't her place to speak back to him._

 _He raised a brow at her before continuing," Alright, it's your turn for the CQB test, everyone else head to observation, especially you Soap, you're new too."_

 _"Yes sir," Soap said before giving Kia a smile and jogging over to observation._

 _Kia smiled back and headed towards the start at the top of the tower._

 _"For this test, you'll have to run the cargo ship solo in less than 60 seconds," Price told her as got to the top of the tower," Gaz holds the current squadron record at 19 seconds, good luck."_

 _She picked up the MP5 and flash bangs from the top of the box then headed over to where a rope hung down._

 _"On my go, I want you to rope down to the deck and rush to position one," Price instructed," After that you will storm down the stairs to position 2, then positions 3 and 4 following my precise instructions at each position._

 _"Grab the rope when you're ready," Price said and she took a breath before sliding down the rope," Go, go, go! Hit the targets!"_

 _Kia shot down the target with deadly accuracy and rushed around the front of the makeshift ship," Position 2, go!"_

 _Kia couldn't help but he slightly annoyed by his yelling as she went," Hit the targets!"_

 _She shot the target at the bottom of the stairs and moved quicker than ever to the next position, listening for the captain's instructions._

 _"Flash bang through the door!" He called and she quickly tore the pin from the flash bang and tossed it through the door._

 _"Position 4, hit the targets!" Came the persistent yell as she quickly shot the targets down and moved on," Position five go! Hit the targets!"_

 _She shot the targets quickly and went through the next doorway," Six, go! Flashbang through the door! Hit the targets!"_

 _Kia sped through both instructions before sprinting towards the finish. Her time read, 17.6 seconds._

 _"I'll admit, I'm impressed, but Gaz won't be happy you broke his record," Price commented as she approached observation," Well done."_

 _Kia smiled at Captain Price, so it seemed like this guy had a good side after all._

 _End Flashback_

Kia looked around when the truck suddenly came to a halt. She looked over at Soap as he reached in the backseat and handed her her bag," Here you go, have fun with the spaz Price is gonna throw when he sees you."

Kia had deadpanned look on her face," Thank you so much for that."

Soap laughed," Hey, that's no problem."

A serious look crossed her face as she looked up at him," Really though, thank you Soap, for getting me out of the hospital, for everything really. For all the times you saved my ass on the field, I can't ever thank you enough for that."

Soap smiled gently," I'm just doin' my job and besides...what're friends for?"

"And good luck with your love for Jay!" Kia called to him with a grin.

"Shut up!" He retorted with a grin of his own.

She walked up to the front door of the blue house. She took a deep breath before raising her hand and knocking on the door.

It was silent for a moment before Prices rough voice could be heard on the other side," I'm comin'! Just give me a minute dammit!"

A small smile came to her face when she heard his shout. After a moment the door opened and Price seemed annoyed at first," Can I help you-"

His voice stopped immediately when his eyes landed on her and let out a shaky breath," K-Kia?"

"Hey, Price, you're doing well," Kia said with a small smile.

"I thought you were in the hospital, come in," Price said, stepping aside to let her in.

"I was, I just woke up today and I have an extreme dislike of being in hospitals so I left and I wanted to come see you," She explained," Last time I saw you, you were being revived on a bridge."

"Right, I don't remember much after I slid the pistol to you," Price said as he lead her to the living room where they sat down on the couch," I take it we were successful though, you killed Zakhaev."

"Yeah, yeah I did, in fact," Kia said reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out the M1911 that she had used," I believe this is yours sir."

Price took it from her and smiled slightly," Thank you, and don't worry about calling me sir here, I'm off duty until I'm ready to come back or need to come back."

"Alright," She said, knowing she'd follow his lead right back into the field.

When Kia looked back up at him, she was startled when he hugged her suddenly. She hugged him back, ignoring the pain in her torso and shoulder and simply enjoyed being close to him for the moment. Kia pressed her face against his neck and felt saddened when he pulled back," I missed you."

Kia chuckled," I missed you too Price."

"So, where are you staying? With Soap?" He asked.

She shook her head," No, I, uh, I don't know where I'm gonna stay. I moved all my belongings to a storage unit when I joined the S.A.S and lefty apartment, so I don't know. Besides, Soap is going to America tonight."

Price's brow furrowed and he was silent for a moment," Well, I tell you what. If you don't mind my company you can stay here until you get back on your feet. I realized you have a few injuries, after I probably hurt you more when I hugged you. And why is Soap going to America?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden Price," Kia asked, her eyes widened at the man's suggestion," And he's going to visit Jay. He met her when he came back with me during our break from training. She's my best friend."

"It's no problem, I could use the company," Price reassured her then nodded," That's right, you've told me stories about the things you two have done. I always wondered why Soap talked about her so much."

Kia pursed her lips, one part of her thought that she'd probably annoy him even more with her presence than she already had but the other part of her knew it'd be a good way to get to know the other side of Price. Sure they had bonded somewhat over their time of combat but she wanted to know what he was like here.

"Okay, if you're okay with it," Kia said after a couple minutes.

"Of course, it's no issue," Price said.

Soap didn't know how long his flight was but he was more than glad to finally arrive in Billings, Montana. He got a cab and gave the driver the address before waiting impatiently in the backseat. The windshield wipers were going on the vehicle as it was pouring rain in Billings.

Time seemed to go by faster as Soap tried to get himself together. It seemed as if his feelings for her had only grown stronger since being away for so long. He always thought about her. Whether it was in the middle of a war zone or lying quietly in his bunk.

The car stopped suddenly and Soap realized that they had arrived to her small house.

Jay lay in bed typing furiously on her computer. Yes, she knew it was past one in the morning but she has to get her paperwork done.

You see, Jay is a forensic psychologist, as well as a clinical psychologist and she has master's degree in medical field. That means she works with bad guys and usually the baddest of them.

Strange part was she actually found it to be absolutely fantastic. Jay loved her job but not so much the paperwork that came with it. But thankfully it paid more than good.

It paid fantastically actually so she was never worried about finances. Jay closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the rain pounding on her roof, one more sentence, that's all, she thought before resuming. She had finally finished the last one when a knock suddenly sounded on her door.

She raised an eyebrow," Who's here at this time of night?"

Jay opened a drawer and stuffed her glock .45 in the band of her pants before heading towards the door. Never know who could be at the door in the middle of the night in the pouring rain and she wanted to be safe.

When she opened the door her hazel eyes widened in surprise," Soap?!"

Soap grinned and water ran down his face, he was soaked," Hey, long time no see."

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're here!" Jay exclaimed before stepping aside slightly," Come in, it's pouring!"

The Scotsman stepped inside and took off his army jacket before hanging it up. Before he had a chance to think Jay hugged him, not giving a damn that he was dripping wet. Soap chuckled and hugged her back tightly.

"Kia didn't tell me you guys were on leave," Jay said stepping back from him before they walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, well, she was in the hospital the past couple weeks, but she's fine now!" Soap said quickly, knowing how protective she was of her best friend," She's staying with Price right now."

"Oh," Jay said suggestively with a smirk," I see how it is."

"Yeah, I know. She needs to tell him," Soap said as he set his bag on the counter and pulled out clean boxers, a pair of sweats and a t shirt.

Jay huffed," I know! She's such a little leak! I told her too but she won't!"

Soap chuckled," She will eventually...maybe. Anyways I'm gonna run and dry off then change."

He turned to head towards the bathroom then paused," Wait, before I do I wanted to asked if I could stay here during my leave. It was you I came to visit. If not that's fine I completely-"

"Soap!" Jay cut him off," It's fine, in fact I'd love for you to stay."

A grin came across his face," Good. Now I'll go change."

Jay smiled to herself and shook her head. For a split second she wondered how they even became such good friends then she remembered how they met.

 _Flashback_

 _Kia and Soap pulled up to the small house where her best friend Jay lived. Kia looked over at Soap," Okay, Soap. So, me and you are really good friends right?"_

 _Soaps brow furrowed," Yeah?"_

 _"Well, Jay and I are best friends. As in we know each other inside out so don't be freaked out by anything we do okay?" Kia warned the Scot._

 _"Kia, please, if I'm used to you I'm sure throwing in another person like you couldn't do me much harm," Soap said, shrugging her warning off._

 _Kia just shrugged and they hopped out of her old truck before heading inside the house. She had a key to Jay's house so she could come in whenever._

 _"Jay?" Kia called but got no reply then hearing a noise in the basement," I think she's downstairs. I'm gonna get a drink while we wait for her."_

 _"I'm gonna take a piss real quick," Soap stated heading towards the bathroom._

 _Kia snorted a laugh as she perused the fridge. The female soldier jumped when a shriek emitted from the bathroom that Soap had tried to enter._

 _When Soap had opened the bathroom door he did not realize that Jay was actually inside and stepping out of a shower. The young woman promptly screamed and tried hopping back in the shower, only to slip and try to grab the shower curtain which then ripped off the bar._

 _Now of course Soap felt both embarrassed and bad but when the buck nude female slipped and fell in the shower he had a hard time containing his laughter._

 _Jay quickly stood with the ripped shower curtain around her before grabbing her hair brush and whacking Soap over the head with it several times._

 _The Scotsman made a very unmanly scream and ran out of the bathroom. Kia was at this point rolling on the floor laughing._

 _End Flashback_

Jay chuckled to herself. It was rather funny now. It wasn't really then but it certainly was now. Of course since that fateful day the Scottish man had been affecting her in many different ways.

At first it had been simply an attraction for him but the more she got to know the mohawked man the more she felt for him. It was slightly problematic for her.

Jay could almost always keep herself together around everyone but it was harder around Soap. There were times she wanted to beat him over the head with a broom for being an idiot but other times where she just wanted to be in his arms. It caused her distress. And him showing up at her door at one in the morning did not help.

Soap walked back into the kitchen, wearing dry clothes and looking dry himself as well. Jay leaned on the counter and looked at him," So, what happened that gave you time for a leave?"

He raised a brow," Well, we did end the war you know?"

"Oh, that was you guys who did that?" Jay said her eyes going wide.

Soap grinned," Sure was."

Jay chuckled and punched his arm lightly," Show off. So are you hungry or anything?"

"No, right now I'd like to actually get sleep first, I'm exhausted," Soap told her.

"I bet, that's a really long flight. I'll have to actually go shopping tomorrow since there's another person," Jay muttered and Soap laughed slightly," Shut up, anyways, you know I don't have another bed so...there's the couch?"

Soap chuckled then joked," Or I could just sleep with you."

Jay pondered his words seriously for a moment," Or that."

"Wait, what? Are you serious?" The Scot asked with disbelief.

"Hmm? No, I don't care Soap, it's not like it bothers me, but I have small bed so it would be a tight squeeze," Jay told him. This had nothing to do with her feelings for Soap, though that was still a side reason as to why she didn't mind sleeping with him, but she honestly didn't mind, and she wanted him to be comfortable.

Soap smirked slightly," Okay then."

Jay yawned," Then let's go to bed because I'm really tired."

"Sounds like a plan, ma'am!" He agreed before they went to bed.

It was a little awkward at first, but after a moment it felt natural and they laid next to each other in the small bed.

"Goodnight Jay, thanks again for lettin' me stay here," Soap whispered.

Jay chuckled softly," No problem Soap, night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **So here's chapter 2, hope it's enjoyed. I've got four more chapters written so more updates soon!**

After Price had shown her to her room she had laid down on the bed for a moment and fallen asleep. When she awoke her body was intensely sore and her bandages were pretty bloody.

"Huh, maybe I should've taken it a bit easier," She mumbled before standing slowly.

With a quick check of the time she saw that it was 1:37 in the morning. Kia groaned and walked out of the room to hear that the TV was on. The news was on TV and in his chair was Price, sleeping tensely.

Was this how he'd been living for the past two weeks? Kia knew how combat took a toll on someone, it did things to her but she didn't realize that Price was this effected.

Kia grabbed one of the pills from the bottle she had left in the kitchen and drank it down with some water before she limped back by Price's chair. She just looked at him for a moment

The mustache was still there but you could tell he hadn't been keeping it well groomed, she couldn't blame him either. His hair was short and ruffled, like he hadn't cared enough to brush it.

She sighed then gently nudged his shoulder, she wasn't sure how the man would wake up. He jumped suddenly and for a moment she was worried he'd attack her, but he didn't.

"Oh, it's you, what time is it?" Price asked groggily.

"It's well past one in the morning," Kia informed him before she shut the TV off," Come on, you need to get some rest."

"I was watching the news you know," He spat out at her.

"Didn't really seem like you were watching to me," She muttered before kneeling down in front of his chair," Listen, Price, I know you're worried about what's going on with Russia. But you don't need to fight that battle right now. You of all people deserve a break."

Price looked down with a furrowed brow," I know that. You're not the first to tell me that. But I feel like it's my duty. It's the only thing I've ever done."

"I get that, but everyone needs rest. So, just go get some sleep, please?" Kia pleaded and he sighed in defeat.

"Alright," Price relented and stood.

When he stood his eyes locked on something and she realized that it was on the bloody bandage on her torso," What's that? I thought you were stitched up?"

"I am, but I think all the moving around and such caused some issues," Kia told him and he reached forward to brush her shirt off the bandage on her shoulder.

"Come on, I'll patch you up. I'm sure the hospital sent you all the materials?" He questioned as he helped her back to the guest bedroom.

Kia nodded as they walked into the room and she sat down on the bed. Price scratched the back of his head," Well, I, uh, I need you to remove your shirt so I can get to the wounds. I'll get what I need while you do whatever you need to do."

She swallowed thickly and removed her shirt and put on a sports bra and shorts before Price came back in. He sat down next to her on the bed and started with the back side of the wound.

Kia's face heated up slightly when she felt him move her bra strap from her shoulder to get to the wound. Price removed the bandage and used a wet cloth to clean it.

"I'm gonna have to fix your stitches," He told her quietly.

"Okay," She whispered.

Only the shoulder wound had gone clean through, so once he finished that he bandaged it up. Price put the gauze over the wound and used medical tape to keep it down.

Kia closed her eyes and held her breath as his hands slid over her skin. She knew he was just being a good friend and helping her out, but she couldn't help but enjoy him taking care of her like this.

"Alright, lay down, so I can get to the other one easier," He said quietly.

Kia didn't say anything as she laid back on the bed and Price removed the bandage from her abdomen.

She stayed completely still and quiet as Price redid he stitches. His hands rested against her skin and she stayed silent.

Once he was done he put new bandages on the wound. Price then moved to the wound on her leg," The stitches haven't broken on this one, I'll just replace the bandages."

Kia nodded and he removed the bandages and replaced them. Once he finished he sat up straight and Kia let out the breath she had been holding," Well, you should be good now, just be more careful."

"I will, I didn't realize my stitches would come out that easily," Kia muttered out.

"Well, get some rest," Price said as he walked over to the door and paused," Good night."

"Good night, Price," She replied before he left the room.

Kia laid down on the bed and sighed. It was going to be tough to live here.

In the back of her sleepy mind she wondered how Soap and Jay were fairing.

The next day in Billings Montana went fairly smoothly. They went grocery shopping, which was probably a bad thing to do on an empty stomach, but they got it done. Afterwards they went to lunch at a Chinese buffet restaurant.

After they both got mounds of food on their plates they sat down and began eating. Soap, forgetting his manners started talking with his mouth full," This is really good! Oh sorry, my manners slipped my mind..."

Jay had to pause for a moment as to not choke on her food when laughing. So she swallowed first then spoke with a laugh," I don't care Soap."

"Well, it's not really gentlemanly of me," Soap told her with a grin.

"I don't think that's your strong point Soap," Jay told him with a chuckle before taking another bite.

"Thank you for that," Soap said then they laughed," I can be a gentleman when I want though."

"I'm sure you can," Jay remarked," I'd love to see it sometime in fact."

They shared a laugh before returning to their feast. Once they had finished Soap insisted on paying and they were headed back to Jay's house. When they got back Jay unlocked the door and they headed into the kitchen.

Jay set her keys down and looked over at Soap who was stretching," Why did you come to see me Soap?"

The Scotsman froze and relaxed his limbs before looking at her," What do you mean?"

"I mean, you wouldn't have specifically come to visit me if there wasn't a reason," Jay said pointedly.

He just stared at her for a moment, he forgot that one, he was a terrible liar and two, she was a psychologist. Which meant she could read him easily," I suppose there's no point in delaying it. I guess I came because...I just couldn't keep how I felt about you hidden anymore. Whether you feel the same or not, I just...I had to tell you."

Jay listened carefully as he spoke and while she had a hunch that this was the reason, she was still surprised when he admitted it. Jay blinked a few times," I'm gonna agree in saying there's no point in beating around the bush. I've been well aware of how I've felt about you for a while now Soap. And I can definitely say the feelings are reciprocated."

As the young woman spoke a grin slowly spread across the young Scotsman's face," So...if I were to ask you to date me and be my girlfriend, what would you say?"

"I'd say lets go for it," She replied with a grin," I'll try if you will. I want this to work Soap, I've known you for quite some time now. While most of our contact was through video chat, I've grown to really like the real you."

"Good, then how about tomorrow we go to dinner, a first official date?" Soap asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Jay agreed with a smile.

Soap looked at her and purses her lips," I've got a question. If I were to kiss you right now, what would you do?"

"Only one way to find out," She told him with a smirk.

The young man grinned before stepping forward to put one around her waist and his other hand against her cheek. Soap smiled down at her before he finally leaned in to kiss her.

He got one of those feelings you get when you finally get a drink of water after being thirsty for hours. It was as if he had waited an eternity to do this simple act and he had finally done it.

Jay winded her arms around the Scots neck and pulled him closer as they kissed. She hasn't quite realized how much she had wanted to do this.

Simply being close to him in this manner was one of the best feelings to her. Jay couldn't lie, she wasn't happy that the moment had to end.

But she had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last one for a long time.

When Kia awoke the next time, the sun was shining through the curtains and she wasn't in too much pain. Kia sat up and rubbed her head for moment before standing and walking to her bag.

Kia sighed, it had been some time since she had last wore everyday clothing. She went with sweat pants and a black tank top. When she walked out of the bedroom she smelled something burning and was immediately worried.

Then she heard Price yelling," Dammit! I can shoot a gun but I can make bloody pancake without burning it!"

Kia couldn't help by grin as she turned into the kitchen and saw Price standing at the stove. He was already dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a black t-shirt. She stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and cleared her throat," Uh, Price? What're you doing?"

His head whipped around and he had a frustrated look on his face," I was trying to make breakfast."

"Pancakes are a tough one for you huh?" Kia teased.

"Looks like it, I've already burnt two and successfully made one. I can make any other breakfast food fine you know?" Price talked as he mixed the pancake mix," But I've never been able to know when to turn the pancake."

Kia chuckled and walked up beside him," Well, let me help you then. I used to make pancakes all the time, so step back."

Price stepped back but still stood close to her and observed how she cooked them. The silence and his presence brought her into a memory.

 _Flashback_

 _Kia ran as fast as she could through the sinking cargo ship. Panels fell above her and water was spurting through broken seams in the ship. She made sure to always have one eye on her team so she wouldn't get lost._

 _It was confusing getting down here and she didn't really feel like drowning._

 _"Talk to me Bravo Six, where the hell are you?" Big Bird questioned over the comm._

 _"We're almost there! Standby!" Price replied quickly as they turned to go up stairs._

 _"Which way?! Which way to the Helicopter?!" Gaz yelled over the sound of rushing water._

 _Price didn't wait a moment before answering," To the right, to the right!"_

 _As the door was in sight Gaz continued to yell for everyone to hurry, along with Price," We're runnin' outta time! Come on! Let's go!"_

 _"Keep moving!" Price yelled as they started to round a corner, the rainfall torrential._

 _"Where the hell is it?!" Gaz demanded just before it flew into sight, back open for them to board._

 _Kia watched Soap jump on in front of her before the helicopter started moving away, one of the SAS yelled over the comm," Jump for it!"_

 _With a grunt she leaped with all her might towards the copter, she was able to grab onto the platform but her eyes widened when she started slipping backwards. Kia raked at the metal, searching for something to grab onto when two strong hands grabbed her forearms._

 _Her eyes looked up to meet with Price's," Gotcha!"_

 _Price hauled her up to safety and gripped her biceps once she was up on her feet," Are you alright?"_

 _Kia nodded," I'm good now, thanks Captain Price."_

 _He patted her arm," Don't mention it."_

 _With that he walked away and Kia hadn't realized it yet, but that was when all her problems started._

 _End Flashback_

The pancakes were all done and along with it, Price had cooked some bacon.

As they sat down at the table to eat, Kia grabbed another pain pill as her body was feeling pained again, and she began speaking," It's a good thing you made the bacon because that is the one thing I can't cook."

"Really? I've always thought that was an easy one," Price said with a shrug as he ate his bacon.

"I always burn it, it's one of my favorite foods but I can't cook it worth shit," Kia continued on with a chuckle.

"Maybe I'll teach you one morning, you taught me a hell of a lot about pancake cooking just from me watching," He suggested after swallowing his mouthful.

"That'd be nice, sounds like a plan," She said with a smile.

"Speaking of plans, do you have anything you need to do today?" Price asked as he began eating the pancakes," Pancake are great too."

Kia smiled then shook her head," No, why?"

"I have to go grocery shopping today, I haven't gone in the two weeks I've been home and this was the last of the bacon. And my pantry is empty," Price told her," So, if you'd like to come you can."

"Sure, that sounds fine," She agreed," But why haven't you gone shopping in the last two weeks?"

"I don't like the grocery store, or more like the people that shop in it," He explained.

Kia chuckled," Why am I not surprised?"

Price shrugged," Either way, if you're there maybe you can keep me in check. Make sure I don't get kicked out again."

"Again? What did you do to get kicked out?" Kia questioned with raised brows.

"There may have been an incident between myself and the baker...and eggs," Price confessed," It was the day after I got home and I was in a bad mood."

"Well, you're not in a bad mood today, are you?" She asked.

He shook his head," No, but you never know who you'll run into at the grocery store."

Kia laughed but at the same time had this exasperated feeling. Why was it that she has the sneaking suspicion that this would be an interesting visit to the grocery store?

The rest of the day went smoothly, Jay and Soap spent all the rest of the day with each other. Watching tv and movies while talking with each other. Trying to get to know each other more.

It was now evening and Soap lay in bed with the girl. There was substantially more room in the bed now that he held her securely in his arms.

Jay had her arms wrapped around his middle and her head resting on his bare chest. He wore a pair of sleeping pants and her a white tank top and shorts.

Though they just got together just hours ago, something about the whole setup felt natural, as if it was meant to be. Jay didn't know what it was but she had a feeling that they had a bright future ahead of them. Most likely with bumps in the road, considering his profession.

She leaned up and kissed him," Goodnight Soap."

"Night Jay," Soap murmured, rubbing her side gently and a half smile never leaving his face.

He was pleased that after all the harassment he received about his feelings for her finally paid off. Boy, there were some painful moments that made Soap cringe.

 _Flashback_

 _Soap sat in his bunk, his journal folded open as he scribbled his thousandth sketch of Jay. Gaz and Kia constantly made fun of him for have feelings for someone that he was only able to video chat with every once in awhile._

 _But he found that every time was worth it and it only made his feelings for her stronger. Thankfully no one was allowed in his journal as when he was with certain people the leather book never left his body. So at this moment Soap was drawing a rather, intimate, doodles of the young woman._

 _It probably wasn't morally right of him but in the end Soap found that he didn't give a damn. Sitting in his bunk and being so enthralled with his activity, he didn't notice a certain Kia enter the room._

 _She walked behind him, with the intention of getting into her duffel bag only to stop dead in her tracks and peer around the Scotsman. Her eyes widened and a evil grin spread across her face," Ohh, so this is what you do in your spare time, is it now?"_

 _As soon as Soap heard her evil voice he slammed his journal shut and turned beet red. His head whipped around to look at her with horror," W-what are you talking about?!"_

 _"Soap, don't try fooling me, we both know you're a shit liar and that you have a huge thing for my best friend," Kia told him then grinned again," But I had no idea it went this far, my dear Soap Mactavish. Though I'm not sure how I feel about you drawing erotic pictures of my best friend I also find that I don't care too much."_

 _Soap stared at the young female soldier in horror. How she had deducted all that he'd never know, he just sighed in relief and looked down for a moment," Just don't tell Gaz please?"_

 _Kia opened her mouth to agree only to hear an evil chuckle," Too late mate, already heard the whole conversation."_

 _Soap paled then looked over to see Gaz leaning in the doorway, eating a rather large hunk of watermelon," I'll be nice and not tell Price though. I don't think he'd be too approving."_

 _The Scot groaned and stuffed his red face in his pillow. This was the most humiliating thing ever._

 _End Flashback_

After breakfast Kia changed into her military pants and jacket. Most of her clothes were still in storage where they had been moved too. So for now she was stuck with the same outfit she's been wearing for quite a while.

Price had put on a button up black shirt and a pair of jeans, a big difference to what she was used to seeing him in.

They drove to the supermarket and along the way Price pointed out several things to her and told her stories of his younger days.

It pleased her to hear him talk so easily about his past with her. They pulled into the supermarket and parked before heading towards the entrance.

They continued into the supermarket with the cart that Price had grabbed.

"So, what do you need?" Kia asked from his side, as he held the list he must've scribbled down this morning.

"The essentials really, but, if we find anything else we want we'll get that too," He told her.

"Wait, we? You don't need to shop for me too, Price, I can handle myself still," Kia said.

"I know that, you are my guest though and you're living with me for the moment. So don't worry about it, it's not like I'm short on money," He reassured her.

Kia sighed," Fine."

After she spoke she about choked on her own saliva when she her someone's comment," Look at that cute couple. Must've met in the service."

Kia made a sort of choking noise nonetheless and Price looked over at her with drawn brows," You alright?"

She nodded," Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just, uh, heard something."

Price looked at her for a moment with an odd expression before shrugging and moving on. They gathered a few things on the list and Price paused in front of the deli.

"Do you like pasta salad?" He asked without looking at her.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine with me," She answered.

"Okay, excuse me?" Price called to the man in the deli, who walked over after a moment," Can I get some of that one?"

The container Price had pointed to was near empty and he must've thought they had more in back or something," Sorry sir, we're all out of that one."

"Well, how long is it gonna take for more to be made?" He questioned.

"Not until tomorrow, we're out of mayonnaise," He stated.

Kia tensed when Price suddenly had this look of extreme irritation," How are you out of _mayonnaise?"_

The guy shrugged and the fuse that was going in Price was up," Alright, you want some

Mayonnaise?! I'll go and get you some if you're really out of it!"

Price turned on his heel suddenly and was on his way towards the isle with mayonnaise.

Before he could make it five feet Kia stepped in front of him and placed her hands against his chest to keep him from continuing.

"Price...why not just forget about it and get something different?" Kia asked.

He frowned for a moment before letting out a sigh of defeat," Fine."

Price turned back to the man, who had a slightly frightened look on his face, and put on a nice smile," Then I'll have some of the bacon and ranch one...please."

Kia held back a grin when Price ground out the last word and the man behind the counter quickly filled the container and marked it with a price tag before handing it to him.

Price set it in the cart and he walked begrudgingly away. Kia patted his back," Good job, I'm very proud of you."

He looked at her and raised one brow but said nothing as they continued on through the store.

After they paid they walked back out of the store with the cart in tow as they had bought a lot of food and other things as well.

They had park out back but when they walked out they saw that their were military vehicles parked and people were filling them up with water and canned food.

Near one of the trucks stood a tall man with a mustache. When the man's eyes landed on Price they had a knowing look.

Price groaned irritably when the older approached them," Captain Price. Fancy seeing you here."

Kia saw him clench his teeth," General Shepard. Stocking up on supplies I see."

"That's right, I'm getting ready to move back out to Afghanistan and I needed to bring my men more supplies," Shepard replied then his eyes wandered over to Kia," And who might this be?"

As Kia answered she noticed that Price has stepped partially in front of her, looking protective almost," Sergeant Kia Brooks, I'm part of the 22nd SAS regiment with Captain Price here."

Shepard nodded slowly," I see, didn't realized you'd get involved with one of your subordinates Price, a younger one at that."

Price stiffened," I'm not involved with her and I certainly don't treat my soldiers as subordinates. I'd be dead without them."

"Yes, I heard about what you're team did on that bridge. A job well done," Shepard praised.

"Sir, the trucks are loaded and ready to go!" A soldier came running up to Shepard who nodded in reply.

"Seems as if I must take my leave," Shepard said before he and Price shook hands reluctantly and Shepard gave the same gesture to Kia," And lovely meeting you Sergeant Brooks."

Kia gave a slight smile and nodded before Shepard left. Price started walking away, muttering curses under his breath. They got to his truck and he started loading the groceries into the back seat.

"So, what's your issue with Shepard?" Kia asked as she sat in the passenger seat and watched him load the groceries.

He'd made it clear earlier in the store that he didn't want her doing anything strenuous.

"I don't like him, he's smug and thinks he's better than everyone else," Price said before slamming the door and getting in the driver's seat," and the way he looked at you, I didn't like that either."

Kia swallowed and raised a brow," What do you mean by that?"

"You couldn't tell? Well, I could tell that he wasn't thinking very sanitary thoughts about you," Price said as he started the truck and tore out of the parking lot.

She pursed her lips but decided not to say anything as they drove back to the house. It was silent the whole way back, a couple of times Kia considered saying something but decided to let him brood for the moment.

When he pulled into his garage and parked the truck he simply say there for a moment and stared at the dashboard," I'm sorry I got so angry today."

Kia looked over at him," Don't be sorry Price, you have every reason in the world to be angry."

"No, I don't really, I've spent the past two weeks in my house thinking about how I should be back on the field. I think the only thing that kept me from going back out there was the fact that I hadn't heard from you," Price explained," My team is an important part of my life. Losing Gaz really bothered me...and I was worried I had lost you too. When you showed up on my doorstep yesterday I felt as if maybe I could go back out there. But I think you've already convinced me that I need to rest myself."

Kia smiled sadly at him," I know, I miss Gaz too, but I don't think he would regret a thing Price. Don't worry though, you won't lose me, I'm harder to get rid of. I mean, trust me, I know when I'm not wanted and if I ever feel that feeling from you or anyone else...I'll leave, like I always have."

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You never did any research on my past service, did you?" She asked and he shook his head," During the mission I was injured on, my entire team, other than me and my chief, were killed. The chief, his name was Eric, was very depressed after that and I tried to console him, but I could tell he didn't want me around. So I moved to England to do some schooling."

Price looked down at the steering wheeling," I see...you shouldn't worry about that though. Not with me, I won't push you away, in fact your presence is rather comforting."

"Thanks Price..." Kia said quietly.

Price opened the door to the truck and looked back at her as he got out," And call me John when it's just us."

Kia just stared after him as he started unloading the groceries and after a moment she reached back and grabbed a couple bags before heading inside.

She didn't know why it happened but she was glad that he had opened up to her so much and her to him.

 _Flashback_

 _It was the night before they headed out to rescue Nikolai. Kia laid in bed, writhing in her bed, memories of her past service flashing through her head. She shot up suddenly with a scream._

 _Sweat ran down her face and she took a deep breaths before she glanced over to see Soap sitting up and looking at her groggily._

 _"What's up?" Soap asked with a rough voice._

 _"N-nothing, just a dream," Kia replied quietly._

 _"Are you sure? You look pretty shaken," He whispered._

 _Kia nodded," Yeah, I'm fine, really Soap."_

 _"Alright, maybe you should go get a drink or something," Soap suggested," Water I mean."_

 _"Right, water, sounds good," Kia responded before standing and stumbling out to the kitchen area of the barracks they were in._

 _She opened the small ice box and pulled out a bottle of water before opening it and chugging it. Kia crushed the bottle before turning to head back to her bed._

 _She paused when she heard a noise coming from the observation room. When she entered she saw that Price was sitting in a chair, staring at a map._

 _"Captain Price?" Kia said quietly._

 _He turned his head and looked at her with tired, red eyes," Sergeant Brooks, what're you doing up?"_

 _"I should ask you the same question sir," Kia replied sitting in a chair by him._

 _"I was simply looking over the map to be sure of our path," Price told her._

 _Kia looked at him with soft eyes," You should get some rest Price. Our captain wouldn't be much help if he is asleep on his feet."_

 _After a moment Price sighed and looked over at her with a slight grin," You're very persuasive, you know that?"_

 _"It's one of the skills I picked up in the SEAL's," She said with a smirk._

 _Price stood and they started walking back to the sleeping quarters," You didn't answer my question, why were you up?"_

 _"I was just having a bad dream, they're common for me," She said bluntly, not wanting the questioning to be drawn out._

 _"I know the feeling," Price said quietly before clearing his throat," Anyways, get some rest, we have a busy evening tomorrow."_

 _"Good night captain," Kia whispered and she didn't hear Price whisper the same._

 _End Flashback_

Kia shook her head as she finished putting groceries away then she thought of her best friend and Soap. Then she thought of her family. She needed to see them.

"Price, I know this is sudden and I know I said I'd stay here with you. But I need to go home to Montana for a little bit," Kia said suddenly and Price looked over at her with a surprised and concerned face," I need to see my parents and let them know I'm not dying. I need to see my best friend and encourage her and Soap also, if they haven't already whoopied."

Price shook his head at the last word then spoke," I'll come with you if you'd let me, I'd like to meet your parents and be there for you."

"You don't have to come John, you don't need to take time out of your day to spend time with me in America," Kia said.

"Well, I want to," He told her.

Kia blinked a couple times," Oh, are you sure Price? I mean, if you want to I have no problems with it."

"I have absolutely no quarrels about it. I want to see your home," Price said to her sincerely.

She blushed slightly," Well, alright, then it's a plan. When should we leave?"

"Whenever you want," Price told her.

"Alright, let me look at plane tickets," Kia said and before she could leave the room Price pulled his wallet out and handed her a credit card.

"Tickets are on me," He stated.

She wanted to argue but decided not to," Thanks John."

He nodded and she went to check out plane tickets. After searching for the tickets she found two for the next evening. Kia shut her laptop and tossed Price's card to him," Okay, we leave tomorrow evening."

Price sighed," Sounds like a plan."

Kia sighed, now she'd never hear the end of it from her cruel best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Sooooo, I've really slacked off. BUT! I just got my computer set up and I actually didn't realize I only have 2 chapters of this posted when I have five written. So now that I have a good, working computer I have no excuse to not update more often. Without further ado here is a long awaited chapter three and I'll try to update again but sooner next time. For those who are still here, I love you all.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CALL OF DUTY: MODERN WARFARE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S AND THIS STORY. So, ya'll, let's keep it that way.**

The next day Soap and Jay slept in. Soap woke up first, looking down at the young woman who slept soundly in his arms. After a few minutes he heard her breathing change and she shifted in his arms.

He rubbed her side and turned his head slightly to peer down at her," Jay? You awake?"

Jay groaned slightly," I am now..."

The Scotsman grinned at her," Good, I've been waiting all morning to do this."

Soap moved his head down as to kiss her. Jay smiled into the kiss and moved a hand up to his neck. What was at first one good morning kiss turned into several more passionate ones.

His hands had found their way under her shirt partially when Jay pulled back reluctantly and grinned at him," We need to get up and eat, I'm starving."

Soap looked a little sad for a moment but then smiled and kissed her one more time before they got up.

He stopped at the bathroom and looked at her as she walked to the kitchen," I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Okay, I'll start breakfast, er, lunch I guess," Jay told him before he disappeared into the restroom.

Jay headed into the kitchen and sighed before deciding on something to make. As she got out a pot for pasta she wondered how her best friend and Price were doing.

The flight was long and Kia slept through most of it. She was quite embarrassed when she had woken up as she had sometime during her slumber leaned against Price and clung to his arm.

Kia shook her head as they walked out of the airport, she needed to stop thinking about that. As they went outside the airport Price glanced over at her then looked around," Where are we going? Don't we need a cab."

"No, my truck is parked in long term parking," She told him.

Price nodded and they walked through the large parking lot until they got to her old white Ford. Kia unlocked the doors and they hopped inside before she started the vehicle up.

Kia grinned a little and Price looked over at her with drawn brows," What?"

"I was just thinking of how we're going to find Jay and Soap," Kia said," There's a lot of possibilities."

"I suppose we'll find out," He said with a grin.

Kia smiled and set her course for said best friends house.

Jay was standing at the stove, watching the water boil and cook the pasta when Soap came out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a t shirt and cargo pants. Soap walked into the kitchen and stepped behind her, putting his arms around her waist.

She chuckled softly and placed her hands over his forearms," Nice to see you too."

A shiver ran up her spine when she felt his breath on her neck, followed by his lips. After a moment Jay turned around in his embrace and placed her hands on the sides of his face.

As she leaned in to kiss him there was a loud knock on the door. Jay groaned and stomped over to the door.

Jay opened the door, with the intention of being rude to whoever ruined her moment with Soap, but her irritation ceased when she saw who it was.

"Holy shit, Kia!" Jay exclaimed as she looked at her best friend who grinned on the other side of the door.

"Hey leak! I'm finally home!" Kia said before they gave each other a death hug," Oh, this is Captain Price."

"Hey Cap, I've heard a lot about you," Jay said with amusement as she glanced at Kia.

Price nodded at her," Same goes for you. Either way it's nice to finally meet you."

Jay grinned then stepped aside," Well, come on in you two."

Soap suddenly came in view and Kia grinned at him," Hey sudsy!"

"Kia! I didn't know you were coming!" Soap exclaimed before they embraced.

"Yeah, Price even came with me," She told him before Soap peered around her and saw his captain.

"Well, I'll be, I certainly wasn't expecting to see you, and here of all places," Soap said to his captain with a grin.

"Very funny Soap," Price said before the two shared a brief hug.

"So, what should we do now?" Jay asked as she trotted up the stairs.

"Well, from the smell, I'm guessing you're cooking. And all Price and I have had in the past 10 hours is airplane peanuts," Kia said and Jay sighed.

"Alright, I'll cook for you two too," Jay said then her eyes darted to Soap and Price," You two go downstairs and get some butter for me."

"Why do we both have to go?" Price asked.

"Just go!" Jay yelled in a mildly joking time but nonetheless they both jumped and scrambled downstairs.

Kia laughed then turned back to her best friend," What was that about?"

"I wanted them out of the room so I could tell you something," She explained.

The female soldier raised a brow and looked a little scared," Yes?"

"It's not bad!" Jay exclaimed," I wanted to tell you that Soap and I are...you know, together."

Kia's face was blank for a moment before she suddenly screeched," FINALLY! Now Soap will finally stop being so nervous around you and the topic of you!"

Jay laughed as she put a new larger pot on the stove," Yeah, I'm happy about it too."

"So, I'm guessing we're getting the usual but always tasty pasta?" She asked sitting at the counter.

"Yep, Soap and I went shopping yesterday on empty stomachs, so I've got a stocked pantry right now," Jay told her.

"Good, Price and I will probably be around a lot during our leave," Kia said.

"Right, your leave, how long is it? Are you even going back?" Jay asked as she noticed the water was boiling, so she dumped a huge box of pasta in.

"Yeah, we're going back. At least I know for sure Price and I are, Soap probably will as well," Kia said then looked up at her best friend," But Price told me last night that there's something in the works. This man named General Shepherd is supposedly putting something together. We ran him into getting supplies the other day."

"What do you think this, General Shepherd, is putting together?" Jay asked as she stirred the pasta.

"From what I understand, it's gonna be some special force. I'm not to sure yet, it's still top secret until Shepherd decides to recruit," Kia said with a slight shrug.

"Recruit? So Price could go into this but not you or Soap?" She inquired.

"No, the remaining members of Bravo Team are already on the list I guess," She told her," I meant recruiting new members."

Jay nodded," Oh, I see now."

Just then Soap and Price trotted up the stairs," No, salted butter is better than unsalted!"

Price shook his head," No way mate, unsalted it better, then you can just add your own to whatever you're eating!"

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Kia asked.

Soap walked up to Jay and set the butter down before putting an arm around her waist," This British numpty thinks that unsalted butter is better than salted!"

Jay cringed and so did Kia," I think you're a little messed up there John."

Soap and Jay looked at Kia oddly when she called him John, but didn't intervene in their conversation," I'm not! Is it a crime now for me to like unsalted butter more than salted?"

"No, I didn't say that, I'm just saying it's a little odd to like unsalted more. Most people generally like salted better," Kia argued.

Price opened his mouth to continue but instead waved his hand," I'm not continuing this argument."

"Right, so the food is done!" Jay called after an awkward silence before she plated three bowls up and handed one to everyone.

They had a nice brunch together before Kia and Price decided they'd go to her parents house. They didn't know she was home and she knew they'd be more than happy to see her.

"After lunch Price and I are going to head out, I'm planning to surprise my mother at work. And get this," Kia said suddenly swallowing her mouthful before continuing," My mother retired from Wells Fargo and now she's working as a counselor at my old high school. Guess she had all the requirements for the job met."

"Oh my god are you serious?" Jay asked, holding back laughter.

"Dead serious, which means I'm probably gonna see a lot of my old teachers," Kia said with a snicker.

"Oh god that's awesome," She said," So how are you going to surprise her?"

"Well, they're having their homecoming assembly today so at the end of it they're going to mention me then have my mother come to say a few words. Then I'll come out," Kia told them.

They all awed, and Price smile at her," I think that'll be really nice Kia."

Kia nodded and small talk continued throughout the rest of their lunch.

 _Flashback_

 _Kia say aboard the airplane that had a course set for Russia. Her M4A1 was held firmly against her chest._

 _War was a devastating thing, she had always known that. She didn't know how devastating it was to soldiers like herself mentally and physically. It physically drained her and it was always a mental struggle._

 _Everyday was a risk. Kia knew that she could die any day, at any moment while on the field. It was a dangerous job but she was more than willingly to lay her life down for her family and country._

 _The plane jostled suddenly, knocking her out of her thoughts. She looked up, most everyone was asleep or dozing off except for Captain Price. They had become friends, she would like to say good friends but she didn't know that she wanted to push her luck._

 _He stood in front of the bench along the wall, putting on all his gear. His chest rig straps were twisted in the back and he just couldn't seem to get them untwisted._

 _"Dammit..." He muttered under his breath, his voice wearing that usually raspy British tone of his._

 _Kia set her gun down on the bench before standing and walking up to him," Hey, do you need some help Captain?"_

 _Price paused and looked back at her for a moment before hesitantly nodding," Sure."_

 _She smiled slightly at him before rearranging all the straps so they laid flat across his back. Kia cleared her throat," There you go."_

 _Price turned around and smiled softly at her," Thank you...hopefully this will be the last mission."_

 _"Well, if it's not then we'll continue till the mission is complete," Kia said with a shrug._

 _He placed a hand on her shoulder," You have proved yourself to be a good soldier. I probably judged you too harshly when we first met."_

 _She chuckled," No big deal, I figured you would. Most men judge women like that."_

 _"Yeah, well I try to be better than most men," Price told her, crossing his arms._

 _Kia smiled softly up at him," You are Price..."_

 _He stared at her for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak only for a voice to come over the comm," Bravo Six you are coming over the drop zone."_

 _He glanced at her then responded," Roger that baseplate."_

 _"Get ready," Price said before briskly walking away._

 _Kia sighed then picked her M4A1 back up, this was going to be a long day._

 _End Flashback_

Kia and Price left a little while after lunch and Jay had given them a ride to the school as Kia wanted to drive home with her mother. She told Jay and Soap that they'd probably stop by everyday but they would stay with her parents.

So Jay and Soap putted around the rest of the day, feeling too full to do anything. It was starting to get late when they decided to watch a movie.

Jay was laying on her couch and watching Soap as he put the third Hobbit movie into the player. Soap turned back and smiled at her," Do you want anything?"

"There's a Mountain Dew in the fridge, if you'd grab that for me please," Jay said and Soap nodded.

He came back with the drink and handed it to her before laying down. She looked at him with a puzzled look," You didn't want anything?"

Soap shook his head," No, I'm fine."

Jay took a drink of her soda before she took his hand and tugged on it. He looked over at her," What?"

"C'mere, lay down," Jay said, patting her stomach.

Soap chuckled and moved to lean over her, giving her a kiss before putting his arms around her waist and laying his head on her stomach.

The movie started and Jay kept on hand on his head, playing gently with his hair," So, Kia told me something was being put together."

"Huh? Put together...oh! That, yeah, Price talked to me about that, in a couple weeks we'll be flying back out," Soap told her as he rubbed her back gently.

"I suppose we'll have to enjoy these next couple weeks together," Jay said.

Soap chuckled," Yes, we will. I have no where else I'd rather be, so you're stuck with me."

"I'm completely fine with that, more than fine Soap," Jay replied and they were quiet for the rest of the night.

Especially considering they fell asleep there.

Kia stood behind the bleachers in the school, taking a breath as she straightened her worn and torn military baseball cap.

They were nearing the end of the presentation now. Kia wore her camo cargo pants, boots, black t-shirt and her military jacket. She placed her hand over the holster that was strapped to her belt, she went nowhere without her pistol anymore.

Mr Jackson took the microphone and walked back out," Alright, I know you all want to get out of here but we have one more thing."

"Some of you have Mrs Brooks as your counselor for the year," Mr Jackson continued," What most of you don't know is that her daughter, a former golden beat, is currently deployed over in England, finishing the war against Russia. Mrs Brooks, would you mind coming up and sayings few words about your daughter?"

Kia could see her mother wipe a few tears away before walking across the gym to where Mr Jackson was standing. She smiled at him then took the microphone from him.

"Thank you, Mr Jackson, I uh...I'm very proud of Kia. I wish she was just was here with me and her father right now," She said her voice starting to crack towards the end.

Kia started walking out and gasps could be heard throughout the stands. Mr Jackson took the microphone back from her," Well, Mrs Brooks, I'm beyond pleased to tell you that wish has been fulfilled."

Her mother whipped around and gasped, covering most of her face. Kia smiled widely at her mother and put her arms out before walking the rest of the way forward and hugging her mother tightly.

It was several minutes before her mother finally calmed down and wiped her face off to look at her," What're you doing here?!"

Kia laughed," I'm on leave mom! I'm home!"

She made some noises that Kia didn't quite understand before hugging her again. There were cheers and applauses for the reunion.

After everything calmed down and Mr Jackson sent the kids on their way, Kia's mother went to get her things together and finish a couple things so her and Price walked around the school.

Kia figured she'd show Price where some of her classes were. They headed out of the gym and headed down the hallway towards the rest of the school then left down another hallway," I only had like two classes down here. This room right here was my tech Ed class."

The door was open so they walked inside and Price looked at her oddly," Tech Ed class?"

"I thought it was a computer class too," Kia said with a chuckle as she walked over to one of the saws and tapped the blade," Almost cut my damn finger off on this death machine."

"How'd you manage that?" Price asked with the beginnings of a smirk on his face.

"My teacher was being creepy and I had this feeling that he was going to assault me," Kia replied with a shrug.

"That's unsettling," Price said with a disgusted face.

"I know, that's why I was always on guard in this class," Kia laughed.

"Hey! Who's in here?" A voice called and Kia tensed before turning on her heel.

A man in his fifties, with dark hair walked into the room. Kia internally wanted to choke herself, but put on a nice smile," Mr Meade, long time no see."

"Ah, Kia, it's great to see you again!" He said with too much enthusiasm," And uh, who is this gentleman?"

"Oh, this is my Captain, John Price," Kia told him and Price shook hands with the other man, squeezing the man's hand with more pressure than needed.

"Nice to meet you Captain Price, you know Kia I had no idea you'd go into the military," He said eyeing her.

"Yeah, I sure did though, I wouldn't have it any other way," She replied before Price set a hand on her shoulder opposite of him.

"We should get going," Price said firmly.

"Yeah, we should," Kia agreed and as they headed out her former teacher patted her shoulder.

"Nice to see you!" He called as they walked out of the room and took a left down the hallway.

Price kept them walking at a quick pace until around the corner. Kia laughed," Getting a little defensive Price?"

"I didn't like him," Price said.

"I guessed that, I told you he's was creepy!" She exclaimed, a smile on her face.

Price finally smiled and chuckled," I still didn't like him."

"Kia? Is that you?" A male voice said and when she turned around she saw her dean from when she was in high school.

"Rob, it's great to see you. It's been a while," Kia said, walking forward to give the man a friendly hug.

"I heard there was a surprise visitor for Mrs Brooks but I didn't realize it was you. If I had known that I would've gone to the assembly," He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Kia chuckled and scratched the back of her head, blushing slightly," It's not that big of a deal. I'm not that important, I just wanted to surprise my mom."

"And surprised I'm sure she was. Well I'm glad to see you and I'm proud to say you were once a student at this school," Her former dean said with a small smile, patting her shoulder softly and turning to walk away," Enjoy your time off Kia!"

"I will, it was nice to see you!" Kia called as he walked away before she turned away to look at Price who looked at her oddly.

"What?" Kia asked.

Price shook his head and chuckled," Nothing, it just interesting to see you talking with old friends and teachers."

Kia shrugged and grinned," I'm just a little awkward is all."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing," Price said with a slight shrug as they headed down the hallway.

"Come on, let's go get my mom and go to my parents house," Kia said and they left the school with her mother.

They all got in her mothers' Jeep, Kia driving as she always drove when she was with her mother. She drove down the road, music playing in the background as bother her and her mother told stories from their time apart. As her mother spoke she smiled as she looked at her and then at Price, who sat in the backseat with a soft smile on his face.

Kia just wished it could be like this all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Here's chapter 4! Enjoy and don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

 **XxXx**

Two weeks later Soap, Price and Kia had to fly back out to their base in Credenhill. General Shepherd had requested them back to meet their new teammates and get a debriefing.

They were going to fly out from Great Falls so they had to leave early in the morning to get there in time.

It was 4:30 in the morning when Soap's alarm went off. He opened his eyes, already fairly awake from his lack of sleep. After a moment he realized that Jay was not in bed.

He got up and walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen where he could smell food. Soap peeked around the corner and saw Jay at the stove. He smiled to himself and went into the bathroom to shower.

Price had gotten up earlier and waited a little bit before waking Kia up too. She said goodbye to her parents again and her and Price took off for Great Falls.

They made a stop at Taco Bell for breakfast. Price was skeptical. They pulled into the drive through and stopped at the menu.

" _Hello welcome to Taco Bell, order when you're ready,_ " The voice at the other ending the speaker said.

"What do you want Price?" Kia asked him, already knowing what she wanted.

"I guess I'll have the same thing as you," He replied with a shrug.

"Even the orange juice?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm not big on coffee," He told him and she chuckled.

"Okay, we'll have two bacon and egg A.M. crunchwraps both with orange juice," Kia told the drive through.

" _Okay will that be all for you today_?" The cashier asked.

"Yes sir," Kia replied.

" _Alright your total is $9.58 at the first window_ ," He told them and they pulled forward.

They got to the first window and Kia paused before they pulled forward again. It was so early no one was there. After getting their food they got on the highway and started heading for Great Falls.

About halfway through their on the road breakfast, Price broke the silence," This is actually really good."

"I know right," Kia said after swallowing then taking another bite.

Once they were finished with the crunch wraps Price pulled the other object out of his bag. He stared at the Cinnabon delights," What the bloody hell is this?"

"It like a cinnamon roll, just eat it," Kia told him eating her own. There were only two in each bag.

Kia looked over at Price and smiled, she wished it could be like this all the time.

XxXx

By the time Soap was finished showering Jay had finished making him breakfast. He walked out and saw a plate of eggs, sausage and a croissant on the table.

Soap walked over to Jay, who was cleaning her kitchen up. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly, leaning around to kiss her cheek," Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome, I just thought a big breakfast would be good for you," Jay told him turning around and giving him a quick kiss," Now go eat."

"Alright," Soap said with a chuckle.

He sat down at the table and began eating. By the time Jay was done with her cleaning he was done with his food.

"Wow, it must've been good," She said with wide eyes.

Soap nodded," It was delicious, and that croissant was wonderful. Where did you get them at?"

"I didn't get them anywhere Soap, I made them myself," She told him.

"Seriously? They're bloody fantastic!" Soap exclaimed.

Jay laughed," I'll be sure to send you some then."

"You better, anyways, we should get going," Soap said, glancing at his phone.

"Yeah, I've got coffee made if you want to make yours while I get dressed," Jay told him while walking back to the bedroom.

Soap made his coffee and got his bag together before they left. It was a couple hour drive so they needed to get a move on.

XxXx

Price and Kia arrived to the military base with plenty of time to spare before take off. Soap and Jay had not arrived yet but they figured they'd show up soon.

They walked onto their jet to load their bags before hand. Kia tossed her duffle bag into the overhead storage then paused, trying to decide where to sit.

Price glanced over at her," Why don't you come sit by me?"

Kia raised a brow at the Englishman in surprise," Sure."

She set her backpack down on the floor in front of her seat then headed to the snack area where she got herself a cup of coffee.

As she stirred her vanilla creamer in she spoke," So what do you think Shepherd will have us doing?"

"I'm not sure, clearly something important if he has us getting a new group together," Price said, walking up behind her to peer down at her coffee as she stirred it.

Kia shifted as she felt his presence closely behind her," I suppose we'll find out when we get there, huh?"

He chuckled and patted her shoulder gently, his hand lingering for a moment," I suppose so."

She turned around and smiled at her before heading back to her seat to set her coffee down. When she glanced out the window, she saw a black Jeep Wrangler pull up. Jay's car.

Soap stepped out of the vehicle and stretched for a moment before running inside the plane and into the bathroom, carrying all his luggage and a weird cardboard box. They hadn't stopped once during the two hour drive, so Soap had to pee.

Kia walked out of the plane and smiled at her best friend," So I guess I gotta go kill people some more."

"Hey, I feel better knowing you're the one doing the killing," Jay replied before they gave each other a bone crushing hug.

Price came out as well, and smirked," I'd like to say it was nice to meet you."

"Shut up Cap," The dark haired woman chuckled then gave Price a friendly hug.

Soap came trotting back out of the plane, looking much more relieved. Kia and Price exchanged glances, and figuring Soap and Jay wanted to have their goodbyes, scuttled away.

"Don't get killed!" Jay called to Kia who waved her off with a laugh.

The Scotsman chuckled as he walked up to her and put his arms around her, hugging her tightly. He pressed his face against the side of her head," I'm gonna miss you."

Jay wrapped her arms around him as well, pressing her face against his firm chest," I'll miss you too Soap. But as I said, I'm gonna send you lots of care packages."

"With croissants?" Soap asked with a hopefully gleam in his eye.

"Yes, with croissants, if that's what you really want," She said and received a nod. Her face got serious for a moment as she looked up at him," I'm serious though Soap, be careful. I'm quite sure now, that I've really fallen for you and I don't want to lose you. I love you..."

Soap smiled softly down at her and gave her a gentle kiss, and keeping his lips to close to hers as he spoke," I love you too..."

They kissed again before hugging each other tightly. Price poked his head out of the plane, an exasperated look on his face," Come on Soap! We take off in ten minutes!"

They pulled away from each other reluctantly and kissed one more time before Soap turned to walk to the plane.

Jay was turning to go back to her car when Soap froze in his tracks, a determined look on his face.

"Wait! Jay!" He called, turning on his heel and running back to her.

She looked up at him," Yes?"

He pulled one of the chains from his neck and snapped it off. Dangling from it was a ring, made from a quarter, and far too small for Soap's finger.

Soap slid it off the chain and took her left hand, before slipping it onto her ring finger then looking at her," Take it. Consider it a promise."

Jay stared at him for a moment before kissing him one last time. He didn't have anymore time to spare and ran back to the plane, looking back at her once. Jay stood there for a moment before getting into her jeep.

Did she just get engaged?

XxXx

The plane had been flying for about twenty minutes and Price and Kia were starting to worry about Soap.

He had been sitting in his seat the entire time and he had eaten almost ten croissants from that weird cardboard box.

Price sighed in annoyance," Alright Soap, we give up, what's on your mind?"

"Yeah, you're starting to freak us out sudsy," Kia said with a slightly concerned expression.

Soap's eyes darted over to them before he swallowed his mouthful of croissant," I think I just got engaged."

They stared at him for a moment before Kia broke the silence," Well, that was quick."

"It was just a spur of the moment thing! I mean, I don't regret it, I know I love her more than anything, but do you think it was too soon? And technically I didn't really asked, I just said it was a promise," Soap asked her.

Kia shook her head," I don't think you should be judged for when you propose Soap. If you think it feels right and so does the other person then I see no issue. Either way stop stressing, you'll both figure it out, together."

Soap sighed," I guess you're right, I just...I really don't want to mess this up."

"You won't Soap, that girl loves you more than anything, you two will be just fine, I'm sure," Price reassured his soldier.

"Thank, you two. You can actually be helpful when you want to be," The Scotsman commented with a smirk.

"But there is the key phrase my dear friend, 'when I want to be'," She told him with a laugh then reached over to put her hand in the cardboard box to take a croissant," I'm taking one of these too and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it!"

"You're right, Jay told me I had to give some to you, or she'd beat me with a ladle, I don't know why," Soap muttered.

"The power of best friendship sudsy, that's why," Kia replied before plopping back down in her seat next to Price, who had already closed his eyes in attempt to get some sleep," Now leave me alone so I can follow my captain and get some sleep."

Soap chuckled," Goodnight then or is it...good morning?"

"Shut up Soap!"

XxXx

The drive back to her house seemed to fly by and suddenly she was walking to her front door. Jay walked inside and sighed before going over to her computer. She figured she should check to see if she had any jobs or appointments this week.

Jay signed into her computer and checked her calendar, finding no appointments, then going to her email. Her brow furrowed," What's this..."

Jay read the email and found it to be a job offer, the FBI needed someone with experience to interrogate a militia leader in Nigeria.

There were plane tickets already bought for her and they said an escort would be waiting for her. She thought about it for a moment.

Soap would most definitely be worried about her being in Africa. But he was going to be busy doing his own jobs. Plus this was her job, she wasn't going to have Soap decide what jobs she does.

Jay composed a new email and replied that she'd be on the way, especially considering the plane flew out the next morning. It was going to be a long next couple days.

However many hours later the her had arrived to the base in Credenhill. Kia woke up due to the turbulence and found her head resting on Price's arm. She pulled back immediately.

Kia stretched and Price woke up as well," Are we here?"

"Yeah, planes starting it's descent," She told him," I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

She slipped past him and saw Soap snoring in his seat. Kia paused and snickered before turning around and reaching over Price to grab her bag. From her bag she grabbed her bag of jerky and took a piece out.

Price looked up at her with drawn brows," What are you doing?"

Kia chuckled," Having a little fun."

She walked back over to Soap whose mouth hung open slightly from his snoring. Kia carefully placed the smoked meat in his mouth which he began chewing slightly in his sleep.

The female soldier promptly sputtered out laughter at the scene and even her captain had to press his lips together to keep from laughing.

Soap woke up suddenly and slowly pulled the jerky from his mouth," What the bloody hell is this?"

Kia took a few breaths before speaking," It's jerky silly, I put it in your mouth and you began chewing it!"

She fell on the floor and began laughing hysterically again.

The Scotsman just stared at the jerky for a moment, not quite understanding then slowly looking over at Price.

He expertly removed the grin from his face and shrugged," I don't want to know what you dream about."

Soap crossed his arms and groaned, before looking at the jerky then biting a piece off and chewing it. Kia calmed herself and quickly went to the bathroom before the plane started landing.

She got back in her seat and wiped a tear from her eye then grinned at Soap," That was some funny shit Soap."

"Ha ha! Hope you had your laugh," Soap said.

"I did, I was rolling on the floor you know," She told the Scotsman who shot a playful glare at her.

It didn't take too long for the plane to finally land and for them to get their things and exit the jet. Soap and Kia went to put their things into their respective bunks only to find that there was other people's bags in the bunk room.

They exchanged glances then set their bags down on their bunks which were thankfully empty. Price had told them to go to the meeting room after putting their stuff away.

They left the bunk room and heading to the meeting room where they found a room full of unfamiliar faces. Except three people, which was of course Price, Shepherd and...Nikolai?

Kia raised her brows when she saw the Russian pilot," Nikolai?"

"Da, it's good to see you again," Nikolai said from where his stood, arms crossed, trying to look stoic.

Kia smiled at him, they had formed a good friendship over her last deployment, he was an ally after all. She walked up to him and gave him a tight hug," It's good to see you again Nik."

The Russian smiled at her then she turned to the rest of the people," Now who the hell are these guys?"

"These guys, Sergeant Brooks, are your new team," General Shepherd said, clearing unamused of her unprofessionalism.

"Oh, so, do we get introductions or..?" Kia asked.

Shepherd nodded and the new team introduced themselves. Ghost was a little odd, in fact they all had weird names, like Roach and Meat, but nonetheless they seemed like a good team.

"We will go through about a month of training as for you to get in sync with your new teammates," General Shepherd said," Afterwards we will begin moving towards our main goal."

"Which is?" Price asked, Shepherd hadn't told him anything yet.

"This team's main objective is to kill or capture codename Kingfish," He told them.

"Kingfish? Why Kingfish?" Soap asked.

"His legal name is not of importance right now, but since we don't have much information on him yet we need to work off the small bits we do. I will debrief Captain Price, he is your field commander," Shepherd told them," So to finish this meeting off I'd like to say, welcome to Task Force 141, the best hand picked group of warriors on the planet. you are dismissed."

With that everyone left the room and began mingling in the mess hall. Kia sat with Roach and spoke with him, he was nice. And with a glance over to her left she could see Soap having a good conversation with Ghost, they seemed like they'd get along. Kia sighed then glanced over at Price who was just walking in, looking slightly annoyed.

He walked up to her," Kia, may I speak with you in private?"

"Sure, I'll be back Roach," Kia replied and they walked out of the mess hall and into Price's office.

He held the door open for her and she walked in, not quite sure what he wanted to talk to her about. Price shut the door behind him and she turned around to face him.

Price sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose," Look.. this is really hard for me to talk about. But I can't not talk about it anymore."

"Talk about what?" Kia asked, a little nervous now.

"I...look I just, really care about you and there's so much I'd like to say but I don't know how," Price confessed and Kia's heart started hammering in her chest," I've really fallen for you and I…"

Kia couldn't listen to him anymore and lunged forward, kissing him like she had wanted to for months now. For a moment she was worried that she had made the wrong move when he didn't respond but she was relieved when his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. Kia kept one arm around his neck and one hand brushed over his beard.

They broke apart after a couple moments and Price gazed down at her, breathing heavy," I take it you feel the same?"

She nodded and pressed her face into the crook of his neck," I have for a long time John, I didn't think you'd feel the same."

"Don't think that anymore, because I do, I really do," Price said as she pulled her head back up before his kissed her again.

She grinned," We should probably head back to the mess hall."

Price nodded," You're right."

He kissed her one more time then hugged her tightly before they walked out of his office and back to the mess hall.

They knew it probably wouldn't be a good thing for the others to know, other than Soap who had been egging Kia on to confess for so long.

Kia sat back down with Roach and smiled, today had been a good day.

XxXx

Jay arrived to Nigeria and it was exactly how she imagined a third world country to look. She sighed and found her escort without issue and they drove her to the compound she'd be working.

By compound, she simply meant the nicest building in the African country. as they walked her though the building she saw rooms filled with the sick and injured, not many doctors worked here either.

After they showed her where her subject was being held they took her to her bunk and she then promptly found the man in charge. Jay walked up to him," Excuse me, Detective Johnson it is? While I'm working here I will be working in the med bays as well. I can help the people in there."

He peered down at her," I appreciate the offer miss, but your job here is to get the information we need. Not play doctor."

"And I will get that job done, but there's other people who need my help and I'm going to help them! You can't stop me, or you can try and I'll quit this job immediately," Jay told him, standing her ground firmly.

He stared at her for a moment before growling out," Fine, but don't blame us when you get sick, we've had enough doctors die already."

Jay glared at him before turning on her heel and going back in her room to change into some clothes she didn't care about. Her interrogating didn't start until the next day, she'd help right now.

She walked to the med bay and grabbed the apron with the least amount of blood on it before heading into the room that echoed with coughs and groans of pain.


End file.
